Christmas Minions
by Pricat
Summary: When you add the holidays with Minions together, you get chaos and fun
1. Chapter 1

Kevin chuckled as the Minion pups were playing with tinsel and having fun since Kiko was saying how Santa probably has tech like the super suits as Kevin chuckled at his pup making Kokoro, his god pup curious since she never had Christmas before as Eldora knew Silas never let her which made the older female Purple Minion mad because Christmas was a magical time of year plus the family was excited, especially the girls.

Kevin saw that Kiko had already written her list but chuckled at it knowing he and the others had ideas for her gifts seeing Sulley had written hers but Chomper was excited but was seeing Pricat drink eggnog as she had gotten fixated with it after trying it at Starbuck's which surprised Gru but he was happy.

"Okay guys nap time!" Chomper said.

Eldora had scooped up Kokoro but taking her to their room while Kevin was almost wrestling with Kiko to get her to nap but was reading Christmas books to her seeing her out like a light kissing her purple furred head and leaving her be plus for Carl and Humu, this was Kai and Kenai's first Christmas making Gru understand.

He knew the Minions lovec the holidays since the first one they had after he had adopted them but Nefario was making a pet Minion for Emily making him chuckle knowing Emily despite being two loved being around the Minions, so didn't mind.

"Nust be careful, okay?

I don't want her hurt." Gru said.

"I know, but you know she's a Gru.

She's like you and Lucy." Nefario told him.

He sighed seeing Kevin baking cookies but Gru found it adorable since they were like kids and helped him out but hoped nothing woukd wreck the holidays making Nefario underdtand his concern.

He knew the holidays woukd be intresting


	2. Decking The Halls

That night, the Minions were goofing around but decorating their living quarters which made Gru chuckle plus they always stayed there while decorating seeing Kevin making hot chocolate using a marshmallow gun to shoot marshmallows into mugs, as Chomper caught some in his mouth, making Kevin sigh.

"What's the big deal, Kev?" the male Purple Minion said.

"Never mind." the male Purple Minion said.

The Minion pups were wearing Santa hats and antlers making the adults giggle as they were building a massive gingerbread house but not letting Purple Minions help because they woukd take a bite out of it as Pricat was annoyed because it looked fun especially putting the candy and huge marshmallows, making her hungry along with Chomper.

"Mmmm it looks yummy but we can't eat it!

It's part of the decorations plus Gru had it made for the girls and Emily." Pricat told her husband as he underdtood but was seeing hot cocoa that was ready as there were gingerbread houses to eat making them happy as they were happy and giggling.

Gru then came downstairs to the lab after putting the girls to bed but impressed especially with the huge gingerbread house but had some extra huge marshmallows letting them eat them as he knew that making the gingerbread house always made them hungry so this was a good way, to let them go nuts along with the Minion pups were hyper knowing that it would be hard to get them to sleep, but Kevin knew he woukd read Kiko Christmas stories.

Dave was surprised that Kevin had a gift already for him that was half Minion and Purple Minion but knew he had enjoyed being a father but it was in Nefario's lab sleeping which was off limits except for him and Gru.

The pups were getting sleepy meaning stories and bedtime but Gru knew the holidays was an exciting time for everybody hearing Pricat telling Sulley Christmas stories because she loved them along with her brothers but saw a sleepy Kiko in her Big Hero 6 PJs clutching her stuffed Baymax doll.

"Hey does Daddy know you're sleepy?" Gru asked.

"No as big Minions don't get sleepy.

I'm worried that Santa might not visit us." Kiko told him.

"Who told you that?" Gru asked.

"Uncle Mark." Kiko told him.

"Go figure.

Mark was just kidding." Gru assured her.

"Really?" Kiko asked.

"Yes plus despite being Purple Minions, you guys are really good plus you're a super minion in training and you help me out sometimes." Gru explained.

He saw her pass out picking her up and taking her to her room and tucking her in kissingbher purple furred head leaving her to sleep seeing Kevin buying gifts online for Kiko including Big Hero 6 toys and books as she loved reading about Hiro and Baymax drawing comics about her and her cousins as super minions which impressed Kevin, as he was surprised.

"She's doing better with her sleep." Kevin told him.

Gru knew he cared but knew what he had for Dave.


	3. Working On Their Lists

The Minion pups were working on their letters to Santa but were havingbfun because they were brainstorming but Sulley was in her Elsa dress and Kiko was dressed like Baymax which was cute but Brooke was dressed like Raven Wueen from Ever After High sijce Pricat loved watching the show, and had some of the dolls.

Kiko was thinking about what to get her Dad but making stuff for him but were seeing her Dad dressed like Hiro making the pups think that was cool since he was working on replicas of the Big Hero 6 super suits for her sijce she liked all the members of Big Hero 6 and wanted to dress as the others too, the way Pricat liked dressing as the Mad Hatter's daughter from Ever After High.

Dave smelt mulled wine as the Minions were allowed to drink wine but they liked mulled wine along with mince pies and fruitcake since Lucy was baking these in the kitchen as Chomper was helping her plus licking the bowls to fight the urges to eat what Lucy was baking, making the red head chuckle.

"You really like the holidays, along with Pricat and your pups, huh?" she said as he nodded wearing a hairnet but was helping seeing the girls home from school making Margo smile knowing the Minions loved the holidays, but were getting milk and cookies but Edith was eating an ninja shaped one making Lucy giggle because she knew her middle daughter loved ninjas.

They were going to do homework but Agnes was doing her homework which was very simple math since she was in kindergarten but done after a few moments so was going to see what the Minions and their parents were up to.

She saw that it was snowing outside excited because she wanted to go play in it and make a snow unicorn as Lucy giggled but saw her go outside after putting her pink jacket on and yellow and blue earmuffs making her chuckle, as it was cute but was seeingbCarl out with Kai and Kenai, building their first snow minion

"They were excited to, once they saw it fall." Carl told her.

Agnes giggled seeing both Minion babies playing in the snow and was smiling but after getting too cold, she was coming inside.


	4. Overeating

Mark wasn't feeling good as he had been overeating on Christmas treats and had made himself sick and had an nasty tummy ache but Chomper had warned the Minion he was gonna get sick but as usual, Mark had been stubborn like when they had a Big Mac eating contest where this had happened but Gru, the girls and some of the Minions had gone ice skating but most of them had stayed behind, as Nefario was getting ginger ale for him to drink, as he had been sick.

The only ones who could handle eating too much were Purple Minions since they were bottomless pits but didn't want to pig out like Mark had sighing but knew he had drank a lot of eggnog but looked green which served him right seeing Pricat underdtand feeling sorry for him despite him beingva pain in the butt and heard him whimper.

"Hey, you'll be better in no time, just don't be a pig." she said as Nefario chuckled.

"Hey!" Mark said.

"Sorry but she has a point, even Chomper warned you." Nefario told him as he blushed, knowing he was right sighing, getting sleepy.

Later, Gru and the others were back but Gru was seeing that Mark was asleep, placing a hot water bottle on his stomach, knowing he had done this before and saw Nefario sigh.

He was seeing Kiko watch Mark sleep but was kissing his head but going to play but Gru found it sweet since Mark was a pain sometimes.

Chomper was underdtanding, hearing Sulley talk about the fun they'd had at the ice rink chuckling but was ordering pizza for them making Gru sigh.

He knew this would happen as it was Pizza Night.

"Stuffed crust, stuffed crust!" Chomper heard Pricat say excitedly chuckling at his wife but Nefario knew Mark wouldn't eat tonight because of his tummy plus he had gained weight but Gru sighed knowing this happened a lot during the holidays.

He saw Agnes playing with the older Minion pups and playing super Unicorn, an new game the six year old had made up after seeing Kiko in her super suit but Bru thought it was cute along with Eldora but Kokoro was taking her nap, realising she woukd get to try stuffed crust, since at the AVL, she couldn't have it.

She heard Chomper making pig noises as Bob giggled making her underdtand since he did things without thinking likeveatingva cellphone knowing he was kidding, and not being mean.

Kokoro was hearing them, as Edith had told her but was worried in case Mark woukd be sick hearing Edith chuckle at stuff.


	5. Getting A Tree

It was a few days after the overeating thing and Mark was feeling better but had asthma so used inhalers seeing Chompervand Kevin leaving to get a tree but didn't need a chainsaw leaving seeing Mark wheezy along with Sulley because she had just seen her Dad leave with Kevin.

"They went to get a Christmas tree, for the house.

Geez Mark, use your inhaler!" Dave told him.

Sulley was excited running off telling the other pups as they were excited as they were looking forward to decorating the tree, the girls too.

Sulley hoped that her Dad wouldn't get in too much trouble for cutting down a tree as they helped Lucy bring the decorations down from the attic.

At the park, Chomper had found a perfect tree, cutting it down hoping the park ranger didn't see or give them a fine going to the house seeingbthe pups excited but Mark was asleep.

"Let's decorate, and make the tree pretty!" Brooke said.

"First we need to show Gru since the Christmas tree is for everybody, to share." Chomper told them which they underdtood but Gru was busy with Nefario but they along with the girls and Minion pups were decorating and having fun.

When Gru came back, he was happy seeing the tree decorated but smiled knowing the girls and pups had done a good job so it was nearly dinner time as Kevin was going to do some stuff and Kiko was sketching manga but it was about super minions fighting an asthma monster since Mark inspired her.

Lucy and Eldora was impressed knowing she was talented but didn't want to upset Mark.

They knew that she wasn't upsetting anybody as she was using her imagination like Kevin did because he drew his own manga hearing dinner was ready plus there were sundaes for dessert so the pups were eating up, even their vegetables!

Gru chuckled knowing a little ice cream was good to encourage them seeingbthem happy made him happy, in a way like the Minions's first Christmas.

Lucy underdtood after Gru had told her that story so were wanting to help since Christmas was magical but saw the Minions hyper which never changed.


	6. Pageant

Kevin was playing the piano in the lab but the Minion pups were singing their own carols which happened all the time with kids letting them be since Edith was like that because they were in a Winter pageant at school and the whole family were going making Gru anxious because the Minion pups were behaving for Santa but their parents might do something so Lucy was assuring them it would go okay, sijce Edith's teacher had called.

She hadn't approved of Edith being a Christmas ninja for the pageant saying it wasn't in the spirit of the holidays but it suited Edith knowing that she was going to do it anyway regardless of what the adults said.

He loved seeing his kittens perform whether it was a pageant, dance recitals or karate class so was happy about going to the pageant and was knowing things would run smoothly seeing it was bedtime for the pups as Chomper, Kevin and Pricat along with Eldora were getting them ready for bed, putting them in pyjamas but reading stories.

When they were asleep, they left them be and were in the lab drinking eggnog and eating fruitcake seeing Gru there but he needed help with Christmas things for the girls making them understand, but willing to help plus Gru had gotten Lucy the perfect gift sighing going to bed, as Lucy was waiting for him.

"Sorry but just talking to the Minions about Christmas." he told her.

She giggled at that since they were sweet and family knowing they wanted to go have some fun after the pageant, they were going out for dinner but they would behave as they were going to a pizza place.

A few days later, the family were getting ready to go to the pageant and Gru and Lucy were going in the jeep but the Minions were going in the plane, and excited plus knew their sisters would be happy seeing them with their parents but were finding their seats plus some of the other parents were surprised seeing them, as Gru gave them a scowl.

Lucy understood that some of the parents didn't trust Gru because he used to be a super villain and saw the pageant starting and were enjoying it but they got excited seeingbEditb using her karate and gymnastic skills but cheering making Gru smile so was proud of his kittens but surprised the Minions hadn't caused one mishap or set off any fire alarms, knowing they would get rambunctious at the pizza parlour.

"Woah, the cousins came, that's awesome!" Edith said as Lucy giggled.

"I have a feeling we're gonna get a call from Edith's teacher." Gru said as they were leaving, but Gru sighed knowing maybe the Minions should go home just in case them and a pizza parlour wasn't a good idea.

Lucy knew they wanted to be included so things would be fine as the girls were excited knowing chaos would begin as they got out of the jeep followed by Dave and Kevin seeingbthe others already inside making the girls smirk.

"Besides we're family, isn't that what Christmas is all about?" Agnes said melting his heart as usual seeing some of the Minions wearing pearls and earrings plus one was wearing a tiara as Agnes giggled knowing they had kept them after that thief had stolen from the jewellery store, but she knew Gru knew as they were sitting at a table.

Dave noticed Kevin was quiet but knew a few parts of the pageant had made him emotional, making Dave understand but ducked as Mark was throwing meatballs making Gru chuckle, but surprised that Kevin wasn't eating making him worry placing a hand on him gently.

"Aww somebody is sick, but when we get home, go rest.

You were acting like this all day today, but how did you get sick?" Gru asked concerned for the male Purple Minion's health.

"Chomper was dumping snow on random people walking past the house, and he dumped a lot on Kevin but he wanted to come." Dave explained making Gru understand as they were having dessert so when they got home, Kevin was taking a warm shower and then going to bed so he could get rid of the cold, but he was out like a light by the time Dave climbed into bed beside him.


	7. A Magical Gift

Dave saw a shivering, sick Kevin in bed, getting an idea to get his Christmas jumper but saw the star was gone from it, surprising them remembering Kevin had worn it when they went caroling every year seeingbthe male Purple Minion sick but smile knowing they were going caroling tonight which bummed Kevin out because things wouldn't be the same and Gru felt bad for him since he loved singing and had pepped up the caroling last time but his throat hurt from the cold, to sing.

But he saw Kevin getvsleepy from the cold leaving but woukd bring cocoa later with the marshmallows he liked sighing as Kiko wanted her Dad to sing, explaining why.

"I wish he would get better, so he could sing with us, like he does every year." she said.

"Colds take time to go away, but your Dad won't miss Christmas, he loves it just as much as you do." Dave said unaware Pandora had heard, but had brought something.

It was a magical Christmas star but it was special and knew Kevin could use it to make Christmas special for their family seeing Kevin in bed, putting the glowing star beside him since it was like an night light illuminating the darkness in his and Dave's room.

She knew Chomper's snow dumping antics had made Kevin sick seeingva weak smile on his face as his eyes opened seeing Pandora there on the bed wondering if he was okay.

"What're you doing here?

Pricat went with the others caroling, but I feel bad because caroling is a Minion tradition but Chomper dumping snow on me wrecked it." he said coughing.

"I brought a gift, a magical Christmas star that you can use to help make your family's Christmas special." Pandora told him seeing it glow brighter at Kevin's touch but magic swirled around the house, but around him too.

He sneezed, making candy canes appear surprising him.

"Thevstar gave you some magic but you can use it to spread cheer, but it makes you a Guardian of sorts." she told him impressing him.

Later, Dave was back but saw Thevstar glowing as Kevin explained surprising him seeing him shiver but Dave wrapped his arms around him in a hug, as he smiled.

"Tankyu Dave, I needed a warm hug." Kevin said as he was getting him cocoa but saw him coughing unaware Chomper was hiding, in case of Kevin getting angry since Pricat had talked to him about that so was with Pandora havin fun.

Kevin was surprised seeing him enter, but he explained he had been aiming for Nefario making him using his new Christmas magic impressing him.

"Did Pandora give it to you?" Chomper told him, as Kevin nodded getting sleepy but Chomper was leaving and saw Dave enter with cocoa and fruitcake seeing Kevin wake up smirking.

"Tankyu Dave." Kevin said softly.

Dave smiled but was hanging out with him, watching Christmas movies but getting sleepy as Dave kissed his purple furred head.

He was helping put Kiko to bed but she hoped her Dad was okay.


	8. Discovering His New Magic

Pricat was surprised that Kevin was half Guardian remembering Pandora had done it but was happy he was all better since yesterday, he had a cold because he had a warm heart despite being a purple minion on the outside making her smile, knowing that he needed help using his magic since he needed it plus wanted to make Christmas special, for the family.

He was hungry and going to the kitchen to get breakfast seeing Gru surprised seeing him better and was drinking coffee while turning the pancakes into holiday shapes, since he could see Pandora now as Kevin explained impressing him knowing Pandora had made the right choice in picking s half Guardian minion.

"Now we'll see what it's like to have snow dumped on him!" Kevin said but Gru sighed, stopping him explaining that wasn't good.

"Aw at least Jack Frost gets to!" he said.

He was going to help shovel snow but the pups were making stockings with Lucy which was good but adding his own twist to them surprising the pups but they were curious and asking if he was helping Santa Minion making them giggle.

"You could say that." Kevin replied.

They were excited as their parents had told them about Santa Minion, who brought Minions presents on Christmas Eve.

They were eating cookies but Kevin was sighing.

He saw Pricat there as she knew he was wanting to make the holidays special, seeing a star marking on his purple furred head that looked like the one Eldora had brought last night, impressing her and she was seeing Pandora there smirking because Kevin was a good choice.

"I see somebody discovered his Guardian powers, huh?" the guardian minion said.

Kevin nodded as he was going with her to the North Pole but impressed, sijce he had never been here going to North as he was impressed so heard that the male Purple Minion was half Guardian but teaching him to use his powers, as he was having fun.

Later, Kevin was back at the house having hot chocolate and fruitcake since being a Guardian Minion was fun but tiring


	9. Making An New Minion Friend

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chomper and Pricat were baking with Lucy and being goofballs as they were baking goodies for the holidays as Lucy was giggling but saw them baking like experts but something was on Chomper's mind, there was always a Purple Minion in a cage which made him sad because Nefario always kept him there, as Lucy underdtood.

"That was the one we found atbthevwedding, but he won't talk to us or other Minions so Nefario thinks he has to stay in there which is sad, because he might be like you two." Lucy told him giving him an idea taking a plate of cookies and milk to the lab.

He saw that Purple Minion in the cage sleeping but putting cookies there and milk seeing him begin to stir, surprised seeingbhim.

"Bello I'm Chomper!

I brought you a snack, since Lucy told us about you." Chomper said, as he was eating up, because he was hungry but eating up.

"Tankyu Chokp, you're good Mijion.

Nefario never gave me an name, sticks me in here." he said wesringva hat with tassels as Chomper saw he was cold in there, and knew what to do.

He then wrapped his arms around him in a hug, seeing him smile as he liked Chomper, but he was opening the cage, much to his surprise, but leading him to his and Pricat's room, since he needed somewhere to sleep.

First he was giving his new friend a warm bath, finding a spare Christmas that went with his hat, and saw him rubbing his eyes.

The perfect name for him came to Chomper's mind.

"I wanna call you Pharrell, after Pharrell Williams." Chomper told him making him happy but leading him to his and Pricat's room.

He saw a spare bed climbing into it, getting sleepy and passed out making Chomper feel good inside but leaving Pharrell to sleep, going to find Lucy but she was talkingbto Gru as he knew about the cage.

Lucy smiled knowing who had done it but proud of him, as that was Christmas spirit at work.

"I named hi. Pharrell." Cho,per said.

She smiled but saw Pricat reading making him smile.

Later, Pharrell was with Chompervand Pricat, but they underdtood his shyness but helping him out, hearing him cough up a storm making them worry.

"Go get Lucy, Pri!" Chomper said as she left but was getting her explaining Pharrell was sick, but she knew that being in the lab made him sick.

"You can make him better, right?" Chomper asked.

"Yes it's the flu, but you guys can help." Lucy said as Pricat nodded singing a carol as Pharrell smiled getting sleepy but smiled so hoped he woukd get better.


	10. Making Him Feel Welcome

The next morning, Pricat saw that Chomper was sleepy as he had been up all night with Pharrell but was making him coffee and pancakes making her smile but knew Nefario woukd freak if he saw Pharrell plus Chomper cared about him but was waking up to the smell of eggnog rubbing sleep from his eye seeing Pricat hug him.

She was hoping that he was okay, but going to help the girls with something but he saw Nefario dressed like Santa but annoyed as he gulped.

"Yes I let Pharrell out!" Chomper admitted.

"Dang it, you named him, and now because of that he won't come back plus I have to deal with this Christmas stuff!" he said stomping off.

The Minion pups were goofing around, curious about things as Sulley hugged her Dad making Chomper happy.

"Mommy says you made an new friend." she said.

"Yes but he's not doing good." Chokpervsaid as Kevin was curious, as Pandora was telling him as he wanted to cheer hi. Up, going into Chomper and Pricat's room seeing Pharrell asleep, making him smile using his powers as a Christmas tree appeared knowing the Purple Minion male woukd love it, when he woke up.

He was surprised seeing a Christmas tree there making Pricat smile because it had been Kevin and was proud, but saw Pharrell was getting better making Bru surprised because he knew about this from Nefario so was letting Chomper take care of Pricat was excited because the Christmas ball was coming up in a few weeks hoping to dance with him.

They saw Pharrell enjoying himself as the holidays were special but she was liking him underdtand

* * *

><p>Pricat was reading to the pups Christmas stories especially A Christmas Carol as she loved that story but knew Brooke and Kiko woukd underdtand the meaning of the story, but her little pups wouldn't underdtand, but Chomper saw Gru listening to the story along with the girls but the ghosts scared Agnes a little especially the third one and was on her father's lap ,aking Lucy underdtand as it was time for some hot chocolate because it was nearly bedtime, plus bedtime for the pups too.<p>

"Aww, can't we stay up?" Brooke asked her grandmother.

"Sweetie, you have school in the morning and if we let you stay up, you woukd be tired the next day." Pricat told her grandpup as she understood going to bed seeing Kiko in her Big Hero 6 pyjamas as Kevin sighed.

"We're working on her sleeping issues." he told them as Eldora underdtood seeing Tomago, Cady's little one crawling over to Kevin as he chuckled.

"I know, your cousin doesn't want to go to sleep which is bad." Kevin said scooping her up into his arms seeing Cady and Tomago getting excited seeing her mother.

"At least somebody wants to sleep, but Santa might miss our house because certain pups fon'tvwant to go to sleep." Kevin said loudly, seeing Kiko stop in her tracks.

"What do you mean Daddy?

Of course Santa has to come, he visits the whole world!" Kiko said as Kevin was explaining but she underdtood going to bed making the male Purple Minion relieved kissing her purple furred head but saw Chomper carrying cookies and milk but following, seeing thatvthe Purple Minion from the lab was in there!

He saw a worried look on Chomper's face explaining.

"I had to, as he deserves a life this Christmas plus Gru said it was okay." Chomper told him making Kevin underdtand seeing Pharrell scared since he only trusted Chomper and Pricat making him underdtand.


	11. Embracing The Spirit

A/N

Here's more of the story and it's been quiet on the review front but peopke must be busy at the moment but it's okay.

The Minion pups are embracing the spirit of giving by donating their old toys to a toy drive, so other Minion pups can haveca good Christmas.

* * *

><p>was teaching his family that Christmas was about giving, and giving to,others so we're donating toys to the toy drive since the girls were doing this at school, but the Minions were teaching the pups this as well, since they were doing thecsame at Mimion school making their parents happy, because they had just found out there were Minions all across the world so they were embracing the holiday spirit but we're donating old toys they had outgrown knowing they woukd be getting new ones from Santa.<p>

"I know that you're gonna make a lot of other Minion pups happy, this time of year because some of them might not get many gifts at Christmas so your old toys will make them happy." Kevin told Kiko and the other pups, since they were very sweet.

"Maybe." Kiko replied since it was after school, and almost dinner time but Gru and Lucy were going Christmas shopping and wouldn't be back until late, leaving the Minions in charge of the girls, meaning pizza.

"Guys behave and don't trash the house, okay?" Gru said.

"Dad, we'll be fine." Kevin told him as Chomper had brought Pharrell medicine but he was getting better meaning he could join in the holiday fun.

Gru and Lucy were leaving but hoped the girls woukd be okay since they trusted the Mimions to watch them a lot, and Kevin was ordering pizza for everybody.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm, stuffed crust is good, but I guess you guys like it a lot, huh?" Pharrell said as Chomper nodded because he knew that the male Purple Minion never experienced things like pizza, or gelato.<p>

He heard laughter from the lab as his brothers were singing carols along with the pups making Pharrell smile going downstairs because he wanted to join them, making Pharrell underdtand.

"Go ahead Chomp, as they're your family and that's what the holidays are about, right?" Pharrell said.

Chomper knew that he had been listening to them underdtanding so were hearing the Minion pups playing tag around the house making Kevin chuckle plus he was wearing a sweater that matched Dave's but they liked to have fun.

Dave kissed him making him chuckle but smiled

Pricat knew Pharrell would love to join them.

They were drinking eggnog but playing Christmas games, and havingbfun.

Later when Bru and Lucy came home, they saw things were okay plus the girls were in bed and the Mimions were quiet seeingbthem watching Christmas movies making them smile because they knew they could count on the Minions.

"I'm proud of you boys, as you're good at watching your sisters." Gru said making them proud because he wanted to make them happy, because they loved Christmas just as much as the girls knowing Santa woukd visit them on Christmas Eve, plus they were probably on the Nice list.

"Tankyu Daddy!" Dave said.

He was wearing a red sparkly sweater with a star making him smile because it was cute plus they were wearing Santa hats.

He saw Lucy making hot cocoa, but the Mimions were working on a gift for Gru since he was their father of sorts but hoped they could come up with good ideas, but the pups were in bed already since Pricat had been reading Christmas books to them.

She was now reading to Pharrell but he liked them, plus loving them making her happy since she was the storyteller of the family.


	12. Santa's Little Helpers

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope you guys like, but surprised that it's quiet on the review front but it's okay as you guys are busy.**

**Pandora gets Chomper and Pricat to help North with toys but they can do it since they're skilled like their cousins.**

* * *

><p>was surprised seeing Pandora at the Gru house because the female purple furred Guardian minion needed Chompervand Pricat's help in the North Pole, since North had a lot of toys to make and not enough time, seeingbthem ready to go but placing something around Pricat's neck, a Guardian charm.<p>

"Let's go, the children of thevworld and Minion pups will be disappointed if Santa doesn't get done with his work." Chompervsaid as they were flying with their sister to the North Pole seeing the yetis needed help as both Purple minions getting to work.

Pricat was working on stuffed animals while Chomper was working on other toys, like tricking out bikes the way Dave and the others had shown him from when they had tricked out Agnes's bike making North amused at his work.

* * *

><p>Around sunrise, both Purple Minions were done but Pandora knew she had to get them back before Gru and the others woke up or asked questions but Pricat wondered why they couldn't sleep here.<p>

"Our cousins woukd look for you, and nobody is supposed to see where North lives, well besides Guardian's." Pandora told her, seeing Kevin there.

Pricat smirked knowing he was half guardian so he knew where North lived but Pandora knew Chomper woukd forget or it woukd seem like a dream, a really good one making Pricat underdtand.

"Time to go, guys." Pandora said blowing dream sand as both of them were out like lights making Pandora sigh taKing her siblings home and tucking them in, leaving them for now but would return later.

Chomper could hear Pricat telling the pups about last night but he thought he had dreamt it but it had happened, just only Pricat remembered getting breakfast, as Pandora sighed since Pricat would help, as a Guardian in training.

She was knowing a lot of kids woukd getvthe gifts her brother and younger twin had made and would love them but she had made them some special gifts for them and the Minion pups Because she cared about them, they were her family sighing but seeing Pricat sketching what North's workshop looked like making her smile.

she was leaving for now but heard the Minion pups singing making her smile and was leaving joining the other Guardian's.

Later that night, Pricat was telling a story making the pups amazed unaware this had happened seeing dream sand unleash from her purple furred hands making them sleepy realising she was becoming half Guardian like Kevin.

"This is amazing, but the others can't know but they'.l figure it out." she told herself as Eldora smiled seeing what Pricat had done.

"I won't tell." she said as they were seeing Chomper amazed but he remembered last night hadn't been a dream like he thought but was relieved.

She was telling him that kids woukd enjoy the gifts they had made making him underdtand but was sighing while drinking cocoa.

"I guess Pan felt only guardian and half guardian minions should know but she cares about us." Pricat told him.

Eldora smiled at her younger daughter since she was right but was sighing because she cared about others meaning she was becoming a good Guardian as she was activating her super suit as she was going flying.

But she was knowing Christmas woukd be coming soon but knew it was the most wonderful time of the year.


	13. Helping Her Family

**A/N**

**Here's more of thevstoryband thanks to Minionfan4ever for reviewing as we were talking about this among other Miniony things**

**In this chapter after talkingbto Pharrell, Pricat gets an idea on how to help her and Chomper's brothers get good homes but she can do up, as she and Chomper card about their family.**

**Plus they do have a sweet side but never get a chance to show it.**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

><p>Kevin heard laughter from the lab wondering what the heck was going on, going down there but his eyes widened along with Gru's since Chomper and most of the Minions were running around with no clothes on except for Pricat and Cady, plus the pups were copying running around in the snowy playground Pandora had made since she had decided to visit, making Gru happy but scared knowing innWinter, running around like that would get them sick, well more so Purple Minions because they had lower immune systems.<p>

"I didn't tell them to domit, but Stuart did!" Mark said coughing.

"I see but go warm up okay?" Gru said hearing sneezes and coughing like a domino effect making him worry plus Chompervwas shivering making Pricatvand Pandora worry along with Sulley.

"Come on, somebody needs hot cocoa and sleep." Pricat said.

Chomper nodded feeling icky but had the flu but Gru knew the others had colds but woukd take care of them as Edith giggled seeingbthem naked but Margo was covering Agnes's eyes because she would be curious or grossed out.

Gru saw Pandora sad leaving as he wanted to explain but Pricat knew it was okay.

She saw Chomper feverish making her sigh, but knew he woukd be okay knowing holiday mischief always happened but she was hungry and getting some cookies and eggnog but she was sleepy going to sleep under the Christmas tree, which Kevin found adorable.

He knew Stuart had gotten everybody almost sick but he cared about them a lot kissingbher purple furred head but was sleeping beside her since he didn't want to catch Dave's germs.

* * *

><p>A few days later, most of the Minions were feeling better after what had happened but Pricat wondered how Pharrell was doing, as she and Chomper had freed him from the cage he had been living in here so she and Chomper had freed him plus named him which had made him happy and then gave him an new home with Chomper's friend Ash and her daughter Lara, since she had always wanted a pet Minion of her own, deciding to go see him.<p>

She put on her warm red hooded jacket along with her fingerless gloves and scarf but left the house walking the few blocks to Adh's house hearing laughter seeing snow forts and Pharrell behind one and Lara behind one but throwing snowballs along with other kids.

"Bello what's up, Phar?" Pricat asked him.

"Hey Pricat, things are getting awesome since it's been a while since you and Chomper gave me a chance, to have a family but we have to do the same for our siblings so they can have the same fun." he said.

She understood as their family were in the AVL shelter and wanting homes, but it was hard plus she and Chomper wanted to see them happy but sighed.

"Sorry for being a buzzkill, Pri but they will get homes, maybe you and Chomper can teach them." Pharrell said as her eyes widened, getting an idea.

"Tankyu that's a great ide!" she said leaving.

She just hoped it would she and Chomper cared about their family so much and knew that purple Mimions had a sweet side if peopke looked closer.

* * *

><p>Later the next morning, Gru found Pricat asleep under the tree asvKevin had told him how she had been sleeping thereby thought it cute wondering why she was smiling, maybe she knew that some of her and Chomper's family got adopted making him surprised, but happy knowing how Chomper had gotten Pharrell a good home.<p>

He placed her on the couch but put a blanket over her, as Lucy was making breakfast wondering if Pricat knew the news.

"Not yet but she will, as she's still out sleeping." Gru told her.

She knew Pricat had been helping her family learn to give themselves to their families plus he had a feeling they woukd meet up at Christmas seeing Chomper up wondering if Pricat was awake.

"Leave her be, she was doing something wonderful for your family." Gru told him.

He underdtood but was making her pancakes and coffee knowing she had talked to Pharrell


	14. Finding Out About Jewel

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like, as I know Mimionfan4ever likes the story but in this chapter, Chomper decides to get Pricat a pet as she always wanted a dog but Nefario can make that happen, since Kyle might not be male lol**

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, the Minion pups were playing with the Christmas village scene in the living room but as long as they were careful, they could play with them and Kiko was seeingbthe reindeer making them super reindeer making Sulley giggle.<p>

Chomper and Gru could hear them but their playtime was funny but Kevin saw Kyle near Tomago making him worry, but relaxed hearing her giggle hugging Kyle, and was relieved but Gru was concerned for the creature because he had been acting weird, but eating more, throwing up or leaving little presents in the neighbour, Fred's backyard but Lucy knew what was wrong.

"Hru, I think Kyle is pregnant." Lucy told her husband.

"What?

Kyle's always been a boy!" Gru said as Agnes was curious.

"What's wrong with Kyle, is he sick?" she Gru sighed unsure how to tell her, realising she knew that from Lucy being pregnant with Emily as he explained.

"Ooh, more Kyles!" Agnes said making Lucy giggle.

Gru sighed but saw a dog with Pricat but itvwas brown, but she had gotten it from Nefario and named it Rexy.

Chomper smiled as he knew she loved it already as Sulley was playing too making him very happy but they were unaware a pup was watching them outside, smiling seeing Carl, her Dad.

"Daddy!" she said to herself.

She then entered but hugged Carl, surprising him but he knew she looked familiar, like a female Minion he knew.

"Daddy, it's me Jewel!

April had me but she gave me up, to a shelter." she said.

Gru was curious seeing this pup but Carl needed a DNA test as they were going to the lab, but Jewel whimpered from the shot as Carl saw Gru rub her back.

"We'll find out soon, okay?" Nefario told them, but Jewel knew that Carl was her father, but was hungry going to getva snack but she was explaining to him making him underdtanding but knew her mother must have a reason, but knew Carl woukd take care of her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Carl was awoken but saw that the DNA results were back and that Jewel was his pup making him excited but had to tell Humu but hugged Jewel hearing her giggle because she was happy as he kissed her head.<p>

"We have a lot to talk about, sweetie." Carl told her as they were having pancakes making Lucy smile because it was cute but saw the other pups surprised but Carl explained making them happy to havecan new friend.

"You are gonna love it here." Kiko told her.

Kevin smiled at the pups being so sweet to Jewel but Humu was surprised that they had another pup but knew she could be a good mother to Jewel.

Carl knew that he knew about Jewel but surprised that she had came looking for him and wanted to give her a good Christmas, but saw her playing with Rexy making him smile seeing an envelope in Jewel's backpack, for him opening it.

It was a letter from April explaining about Jewel but he underdtood as he woukd take care of Jewel, but Gru underdtood after reading.

He saw Jewel hug Carl making him smile but woukd be a good father to her.


	15. Snow Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Mimionfan4ever forvreviewingbsince Jewel,is the pup of her Mimion OC April.**

**But Carl wishes to bond with Jewel and give her a good Christmas.**

* * *

><p>That night, Carl was awake but making hot chocolate for Jewel since it was her first night in the house but he already had a few gifts for her but Jewel already liked Kai and Kenai her brothers as he saw them with Humu but she was putting them to bed but Carl was looking forward to bonding with Jewel seeing her playing with the Christmas village scene looking at the Christmas tree, in awe.<p>

He was underdtanding but saw her on his lap.

"Mommy said you were very sweet, and gave good hugs." Jewel told him.

"I see, but we are family, you know that, right?" Carl said.

Jewel smiled nodding since April had told her about her father, but Carl smiled knowing April still liked him but was seeing her drink up, getting sleepy.

He gave her a goodnight kiss, like what Grundid with them but were seeing her out like a light, putting her on the couch and put a blanket over her.

She was snoring in sleep as he left her be

* * *

><p>The next morning, the pups were up with their sleds as theybwere goingbto the ski resort with their parents for the weekend like they always did but Carl sighed as they were going but he decided to bring Jewel, since they could have fun in the snow, plus they were bonding making Gru smile seeing him put a winter jacket on Jewel as Humu along with Kai and Kenai, as they were leaving.<p>

Gru smiled hearing the pups discussing their plans but chuckled because they were cute plus they had heard about yetis so wanted to find one and bring it home as a pet making Kevin giggle but happy he wasn't doing any super minion stuff since it was the holidays.

They were singing carols making Jewel smile singing along which warmed Carl's heart plus after the holidays, the pups would be starting Mimion school so the holidays woukd be a good thing.

Afterva few hours, they were there as the pups were excited getting out and playing in the snow already but Gru chuckled at this.

"Let's go getvsettled in then you guys can go play." he said.

"Aww!" the Minion pups said following their parents into the ski lodge but they were in awe but Gru chuckled at this but Jewel was quiet.

Carl understood as they were getting used to each other, but Jewel was excited as she wanted to play in the snow.


	16. Wild Adventures

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know that Minionfan4ever likes this **

**The Mijion pups are at a ski resort with their parents for the weekend meaning adventures plus Carl is bonding with Jewel.**

* * *

><p>"Tag, you're it!" Brooke said to Kiko as she and her cousins were at the ski lodge for the weekend with their parents as Kevin was snowboarding, Chompervwas drinking hot chocolate but Gru was keeping an eye on the Mimion pups so they wouldn't get hurt, knowing they were seeking adventures.<p>

Carl was with Jewel, snowboarding but having fun.

They were havingbfun which made Carl happy but knew April might want to be part of Jewel's life so didn't mind unaware the other Minion pups had heard growls thinking there was a yeti and had went exploring, as Chomper went after them, being of photographic memory knew where theybwere.

He heard laughter, seeing there was a bear cave and the pups were heading toward it!

"No bear is getting them, or my daughter!" Chomper snarled seeingbthe pups behind trees as the bear was angry, as Chomper was showing it who was boss, impressing the pups plus Gru was there seeing a few scratches on the male purple Mijion..

"Whatvwere you guys thinking, with this?

Uncle Chomper could've gotten hurt because of that.

Let's get out of here, before anything else decides to follow." Kevin said.

Sulley was impressed by her Dad.

She wondered why he had done that, but Jewel knew why, because he cared since Gru had told her about them so knew they were okay.

But a bear cub had followed them, but the ranger took it back, but it was nearly night fall.

* * *

><p>Gru saw Pricatvtending to Chomper's scratches, putting healing salve and bandages on them, surprised he had fought a bear as a certain ex father was like that aftervdrinkingba certain serum pushing that aside, as Chomper underdtood.<p>

"The pups including Sulley were impressed by what you did." Pricat told her life mate seeingbthe other pups there, as at home, she told bedtime stories seeingbthem in pyjamas wondering where Jewel was, sensing her aura.

"She's just shy, but it's okay." Brooke said.

Carl was telling Jewel a bedtime story of his own, but Pricat underdtood, like when she and Chomper were pups and after living with El Macho, were shy.

Pandora underdtood as she was underdtanding about Jewel, but would look out for her too like with the other pups.

She had seen Jewel's mother in the AVL so knew Carl woukd be proud of her.


	17. Hide And Seek

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope people like but antics are happening involving snow mobiles lol**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

><p>was awake that night because she was having dreams about the past but Pandora was there underdtanding but. Using her dream sand to soothe her but knew what had happened with that bear had freaked her out, imagining it was El Macho but she underdtood as they were getting hot chocolate.<p>

She was feeling better, but knew that it was the holidays so was looking forward to Christmas morning and the family time they would have.

Pricat was getting sleepy as Pandora took her back to her and Chomper's room.

She was tucking her younger twin sister in but leaving knowing there would be more adventures especially where the pups were concerned knowing Pricat would tell her about it later, leaving.

That morning, they were getting breakfast but the pups were hungry since causing mischief worked up an appetite plus Kiko got an idea, seeingbthe snow mobiles as Gru sighed.

Chomper wanted to drive one too but Kevin wanted to hit the slopes but going to the extreme slopes but Kiko gulped, as her Dad might get hurt.

"This calls for a super Mimion." she told her.

She activated her super suit taking off.

The others were having fun with snow mobiles which Gru didn't know about but Chomper was doing stunts along with the pups but Carl was with Jewel building a snow Mimion making him chuckle since Humunwas home with Kai and Kenai because they were too little, plus he and Jewel needed this.

"Did you do this, with my brothers?" Jewel asked.

"Yep but we're a family and if your mom wants to visit, it's fine." Carl told her.

Jewel was underdtanding but smiled as she was loving being with her father, and was hoping that things were okay.

* * *

><p>Pricat saw that Kevin had broken his arm but Gru was knowing that he had tried the extreme slopes but Kiko was hoping he was okay, but Chomper was drinking hot cocoa plus was sighing hearing the pups talk about what they had been doing, but colouring on Kevin's cast.<p>

Pricat was underdtanding as she was knowing things were okay but she was knowing that things were okay, knowing that the holidays were a special time but was smiling and was seeing her family happy knowing about April, so was helping Jewel bond with Carl, since they needed to bond.

She was sighing, but were drinking cocoa, as she knew the holidays were important to them but knew the pups were excited because they were having fun.

Chomper was understanding plus he was knowing tonight was their last night here so they were goingbto have some adult fun, as Gru was watching the pups plus had ordered pizza for them.

Kevin was talking to Dave on the phone because he missed him plus he knew Dave missed him but he was going with the others but the pups sighed as they wanted to have fun but Brooke got an idea, a giant game of hide and Seek or Capture the Flag outside.

"Yeah, awesome idea!" Kiko said.

Sulley agreed as they were going since Gru had fallen asleep so were leaving the room but were havingbfun as they were goofing throwing snowballs but Kiko saw a purple Bigfoot making Sulley scared, because it was the one from her Mom's stories.

"Let's capture him!" Kiko said activating her super suit taking on El Macho.

Kevin was stunned seeing this but El Macho left making him relieved but decided not to tell Gru or Pricat because they would freak.

"Why, because that was awesome!" Kiko asked.

"Hevwas the monster from my Mommy's stories." Sulley said.

"That thing was El Macho?" Brooke asked.

Sulley nodded as they were going inside.

Pandora was proud of her nieces for fighting off El Macho knowing that Pricat was scared of him but Chomper was surprised but underdtood as he hugged Sulley but was getting hot cocoa.

Pandora woukd give them sweet dreams plus knew they were excited for Christmas knowing North would bring amazing toys for the pups plus the Minions could make amazing toys like the motor trike they had made for Agnes.

Pricat was telling them stories as the pups were imagining as dream sand swirled around them, making them sleepy as their parents were takingbthem to bed.


	18. Home For The Holidays

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Minionfan4evrr likes**

**Eldoea visits for the holidays but Gru is bonding with her**

* * *

><p>chuckled as she was visiting for the holidays as Chomper and Pricat were happy hugging her along with Sulley, making Gru chuckle because it was cute knowing how Eldora was busy in the AVL but had presents for under the tree making him chuckle, but Eldora had baked cookies and brought them with her, but theybwere healthy making Gru surprised.<p>

He knew that Eldora was very motherly like his own mother, Marlena who taught Edith more karate but loved her grand kids equally But he knew that he and Eldora weren't close like he was with the others.

Marlena chuckled at the female Purple Minion but Gru had told her about them, so she smiled but Carl saw Jewel watching sadly going to her room.

He understood but was going to comfort her, seeing her fingering the locket her Mom had given her before she had left her but he underdtood, hugging her telling her stories

Jewel was underdtanding but was wanting her Mom here knowing that it might upset things during the holidays unaware that Eldora was listening since she knew April but sighed as she left them be.

She knew April was listening through her wrist watch knowing she had to visit, even if it made Carl upset or Humu mad because her pup needed her plus Eldora was there so,it would be okay making her move.

* * *

><p>Carl was surprised seeing April here, as she wanted to be with her daughter, but he was anxious seeing her but knew Jewel was missing her.<p>

"I had to give her up, as I had too many mouths to feed, but I'm happy she found her way to you guys.

But maybe we can be friends, since Eldora told me you remarried but it's okay so we can be friends, right?" April told him.

"I guess but we have to take it slow, for Jewel's sake." Carl said.

"Sure." April told him hugging him.

Jewel was happy seeing her mother was here, hugging her making her chuckle.

Eldora smiled, as she knew that Jewel had missed her mother, but Humu was underdtanding why she was here, because of Jewel so she didn't mind.

Jewel was telling April about last weekend at the ski resort making April chuckle because it was cute whivh made Her smile.

Gru saw Chomper eating his weight in fruitcake but was a bottomless pit, making Eldora giggle at her son in law but happy their family were having fun seeing Sulley hyper after eating cookies but Eldora sneezed.

"I'm fine sweetie." Eldora said.

Sulley shook her purple furred head going to get her mother, as Pricat was feeling her mother's head knowing Eldora had a cold.

"Sulley is right, you have a cold, plus you should rest." Pricat told her as she was getting her mother to bed as Chomper chuckled hysterically.

"Somebody's hyped up off fruitcake alright." Gru told himself as Kevin was the same but Dave was helping him calm down but were watching Big Hero 6 with him and Kiko making Gru relieved, as Chomper was running around like a purple furred blur.

He saw Pricat there but were going outside in the snow but havingbfun plus Chomper was burning off that was knowing fireworks were gonna fly as April was here, Eldora was here plus at Christmas, Gru's mother would be there but heard Gru's neighbour yelling, as he didn't understand.

"We should go inside, since Gru told us not to let him bother us." Pricat told him as they were going inside seeing the pups playing which was cute so knew it was almost their bedtime, seeing them go upstairs to get ready for bed.

Chomper saw that Eldora was dosed up and feverish making him understand but knew she'd get better soon, knowing Sulley wanted to see her grandmother, but Pricat was keeping her from Eldora so she wouldn't get sick too.

Chomper was helping her out, making soup for her as she was drinking up but coughing and sneezing rubbing her back as she appreciated it.

The pups were now in pyjamas and ready for stories as Pricat underdtood but we're listening to stories.

April was listening but Eldora underdtood as she knew that Pricat always told good stories but saw Jewel with her


	19. An New Friend

**A/N**

**More of the story, but thanks to Minionfan4Ever as she really likes this story and the mischief that's been happening **

**The Mimion pups befriend Oaken, Santa Minion's son who decides to leave the Minion North Pole to have fun**

* * *

><p>In the Minion North Pole while Santa Minion was preparing to bring Christmas to Minions and Minion pups all around the world in two weeks, his son was being mischievous scaring the workers that were helping wrap the gifts and just being mischievous in general which irked his father, Santa Minion.<p>

"Hey Daddy, what's going on?" he said chuckling nervous in a pile of gifts making Santa Minion sigh.

"Oaken, you know better, than to play in the workshop or interfere with my work, since Christmas is in two weeks.

Do you want the pups of the world to be disappointed, because your antics caused a delay?" he said to his son.

"No Daddy, I know your work is important, plus it brings joy." Oaken said as his father went back to work making the pup sigh.

He just wanted his Dad to spend time with him, but he was busy bringing joy to Minion pups all around the world which gave him a great idea, heading to where the Naughty and Nice smow globes were, so he could find some other Minion pups to play with.

He saw the Gru Minions on the Nice globe along with the Minion pups giving him an idea, as they lived in Pasadena going there.

He hoped he could make friends, but knew Christmas was going on but was going to find the Gru house.

* * *

><p>In the Gru house, Brooke and Kiko were playing keep away with decorations making Gru sigh along with Kevin and Jirachi knowing they were playing but knew Santa Minion was watching them, since Pricat had told them about him so we're curious seeingva strange minion pup, dropping the ornaments approaching the pup.<p>

Oaken was surprised to see the purple minion pups because he didn't have many friends but Kiko was curious, Brooke too especially seeingbthe charm around his neck since it was like Pricat's.

"I'm Oaken, but I ran away from home." he told them.

""Cool, but I'm Brooke and that's Kiko my cousin." Brooke told him.

He was going with them to get a snack seeing Pricat in awe seeingbthe male pup because she knew who he was, Santa Minion's son.

"I wonder what he's doing here, with Christmas two weeks away?" she said to herself.

She was going to get some eggnog but saw Oaken with Brooke and Kiko wondering if the pups knew who their new friend was.

She heard them laugh but saw the little pup wore a charm like the one Pandora had given her, wondering if Pandora woukd help seeing Oaken starecat her charm, making her gulp.

"I didn't steal it, my sister Pandora gave it to me, but shouldn't you be helping your father with Christmas?" Pricat said making Brooke curious.

"What do you mean, Aunt?" Kiko asked.

"Remember I told you about Santa Minion?

That's his son, Oaken." Pricat told them making both Minion pups amazed.

"Cool, we can have lots of fun with him, since it must be lonely up north." Kiko said as Oaken nodded.

April wondered what was going on or who that mysterious pup was but Carl was helping her and Humu get along plus Jewel loved having her mother around but sighed knowing her brothers were with her grandmother.

She went to see who that pup was, as he seemed intresting seeing the other pups excited, for some reason.

"This is Oaken, Santa Minion's pup.

He came from the North Minion Pole to make friends, it's awesome!" Sulley said as Jewel flinched at the word friend.

She then left, making the other pups especially Oaken worry.

"That was Jewel, Uncle Carl's pup!, who just joined our family." Brooke told him.


	20. Trying To Bond

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope Minionfan4Ever likes.**

**Oaken is bonding with Jewel despite the fact that she keeps to herself but April helps her and Carl bond**

* * *

><p>Jewel was getting ready for bed but could hear Pricat telling the other pups a story but she sighed knowing that weird pup, Oaken was always watching her and asking her things that she didn't want to answer.<p>

She was quiet but in pyjamas so was in bed seeing her door open seeing her mother there with hot cocoa underdtanding that she was having a hard time fitting in.

"Your Dad loves the holidays, and always sang carols to you when you were a baby, feeding you mashed bananas and pieces of cookies.

We always read stories to you or made ones up, about the holidays and about Santa Minion." April told her making Jewel underdtand unaware that Oaken was listening.

He had seen her in his father's Snowglobe in a shelter but wondered what was going on, but she wondered what he was doing here.

"I-I was just curious, hearing you and your mother talk, but why were you in a shelter, if you have a momma and a papa?" Oaken asked.

"My mother gave birth to me, but she had too many mouths to feed plus I was the runt, so she gave me up for adoption.

Happy, Santa boy?" Jewel explained.

"I didn't know, you were all alone!" Oaken said.

"You and your Dad bring cheer, to everybody but where were you, when I was in the shelter alone and wanting him to bring me my family?" Jewel snapped.

Oaken's lips trembled feeling tears sting his eyes at how cold her words were leaving as Brooke wondered what was wrong, stunned that Jewel had been mean to him comforting him.

"She doesn't mean it, but she'll cool down.

Some pups have it rougher than us, that's why we donate stuff so they can have a good Christmas so I don't blame Jewel for being like that." Brooke explained.

"Oh, I didn't know." Oaken told her.

"It's okay, Oaken." Kiko told him.

They were getting sleepy because Pandora was using her dream sand as they were out like lights.

* * *

><p>That night in the Minion North Pole, Santa Minion was worried because he couldn't find Oaken anywhere asking the workers if they had seen him but they shook their heads, making him worry, because he cared about his son despite the fact he caused mischief.<p>

He was looking for his son but saw that his son had went to Pasadena making him realise his son had been lonely so had been looking for friends to play with plus Christmas was in two weeks but knew Oaken would find his way home, since he had his charm.

"He'll be okay, as he's tough but maybe this is a good thing, since we want him to learn about bringing Christmas spirit to others." his wife told him.

"I guess, but he'll be okay." he replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Oaken smelt pancakes cooking as he got up but went to the kitchen seeing Lucybthere cooking and flipping pancakes but surprised seeingbhim there plus helping her out, but used his magic to make them into holiday shapes surprising the girls wondering if their mother had done this, seeing Lucy shake her head.<p>

"Nope, they were like this, when I got here, after giving your Dad coffee." Lucy said seeing them dig in making Oaken smile but knew he could help with Jewel but knew his father would be proud.

Sulley had a feeling that itvwas Oaken who had done this, keeping it to himself and was drinking warm milk since pups couldn't drink coffee going to see Jewel but she was annoyed by this.

"We should leave her be, as she must not be a morning minion." Lucy told her.

Oaken saw April there but had brought pancakes and coffee for her pup since Jewel drank coffee surprising him but he cared about her.

April then giggled seeing Carl hug her as Humu was surprised but jealous of April being around her husband but couldn't be mad at Jewel because she was a pup.


	21. Reigniting Love

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to Minionfan4Ever, April's mun for reviewing as I know she is enjoying it and I like writing.**

**Sparks are reigniting between April and Carl since Jewel wants them to be together again but Humu is ticked.**

* * *

><p>noticed that Carl was distracted by something since April was here and knew that Jewel was hoping they would get back together for Christmas, since they were together like when she was a baby, making Pricat underdtand since she had read the pup's mind.<p>

She knew that sparks were reigniting between April and Carl, which was adorable plus Humu was ticked from what Chomper had told her.

She knew that April was Jewrl's mother but she and Carl were adorable but we're knowing the pups had gotten their gifts, for their parents but going to go play,since Oaken had turned the backyard into a winter wonderland, making Pricat giggle since they normally asked Pandora to do that.

She saw Oaken watching Jewrl help Tomago, Cady's pup build a snow minion which he found cute since last night talking to her hadn't gone so well, since she'd made him cry but his father never gave up on any minion and neither would he.

He saw Kiko getting her ice skates as she and Brooke we're going ice skating with the girls, and their fathers making Oaken smile because he could get closer to Jewel.

He then got an idea, he could take her to where he lived since he knew many minion pups tried to go but failed as Jewel was surprised as magic swirled around them vanishing in it, making Gru astonished.

Jewel was surprised by being in the Minion North Pole since Pricat had told her and the pups many stories about this place.

* * *

><p>Pricat was astounded hearing Jewel tell her that Oaken had taken her to the Minion North Pole since she had always wondered what it was hearing Jewel describe it in detail making the female purple minion happy since she could use this for stories to tell the other pups, knowing not many pups got to see what she had seen.<p>

Plus April and Carl might be getting together again which made Jewel excited plus wondered where Humu was, hearing she had moved back to Hawali but had let Gru raise Kai and Kenai knowing Carl liked raising them, so she could help her brothers since their mother had left.

She saw her mother playing with Kai and Kenai as they were getting used to her which made her happy since all she wanted was her family, making Oakrn understand, seeing her hug him making Gru chuckle, knowing those two had a crush on each other.

"I bet your Dad will worry if he finds out, that you're here and that you have a crush on Jewel since Pricat told me about you and your Dad." Gru told Oaken.

"Maybe after the holidays, I can live here, plus Dad won't mind since he's always working." Oaken told him.

"Your Dad is busy bringing joy to minion kids everywhere, but he cares about you, I know it." Gru told him.

"Maybe but I like being here with you guys and Jewrl." Oaken told him.

Jewel wondered what was wrong because they were liking each other but she understood after he explained but she kissed him making him blush.

Carl chuckled knowing that they were cute like him and April when they first met making him chuckle but knew soon in two weeks, Christmas Eve woukd be here making Gru wonder what Oaken would do.

For now, he woukd leave him be.

They were playing in the snow.


	22. A Little Naughty

**A/N**

**More of the story hoping Minionfan4Ever enjoys**

**Oaken's Dad is sick and needs help so Brooke, Kiko and Jewel are going to help Oaken and the others make Christmas happen**

* * *

><p>Oaken was feeling homesick as he knew his Dad might need him but he loved being here with Jewel and her friends feeling tears sting his eyes but saw a minion elf there making him wonder what he was doing here, as he explained that his Dad was sick and needed help giving Oaken an idea, because his new friends could help.<p>

He was getting Brooke, Kiko, Jewel to help as they nodded deciding to help Oaken since Christmas was the most wonderful time of the year and if they didn't, Mimion pups woukd miss out.

"Tankyu guts, as I could use your help, since my Dad showed me how to work things in the workshop." Oaken said.

"Wait, how're we gonna get there, we can't fly!" Kiko asked.

"Oaken can take us like before, right?" Jewel said seeing Oaken nod.

He used his charm as it transported them to the Minion North Pole impressing Brooke and Kiko going to the workshop, but the other minion elves were happy seeing Oaken.

"Yeah I heard about my Dad and I brought my friends to help." Oaken said to them.

He was showing them how to make gifts but they were doing good.

He knew that Christmas woukd be happening after all, and knew his Dad would be happy seeing his mother had made a cure plus it was working.

"That's good, but I gotta go back with my friends." Oaken told his mother.

She understood after he left with his friends making her understand but saw how he had looked at Jewel knowing he had a crush.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Kevin and Jirachi along with April noticed their pups were still in bed unaware of what they had been doing at the Minion North Pole since Oaken had made them promise not to tell them about what they had been doing, so they thought they had been up all night, and they were beginning to stir making Pricat curious.<p>

Jewrl knew that she could trust Pricat so had told her where she, Brooke and Kiko had been all night but Pricat was curious about what they had been doing.

"We were helping to make gifts for minion pups all over the world, it was fun!" Jewel said making her chuckle.

She had always wanted to know what being there was like as she was telling her plus she was amazed but getting inspiration for stories.

Tbey were eating pancakes but drinking orange juice making Gru relieved because he knew that Oaken was SantaMinion's son so was understanding he had wanted help to make gifts knowing many minion pups would be grateful on Christmas.

They were going to play and have fun plus they were counting down the days to Christmas but April was ice skating with Carl making Jewelhappy because her Christmas wish had came true.

Oaken was happy seeing her happy, but was quiet seeing Carl had a diamond ring for April making her happy kissing Carl seeing Gru smile as he preferred April with Carl than Humu.

Aloha on the other hand was upset that Humu had left as they were like family and knew it was because of Carl, she had left so was being naughty making Agnes worry knowing he would be on the Naughty list.

Gru sighed as he was seeing the pup being naughty sighing as he was putting him in time out making Lucy understand after Gru explained.

She knew that Carl remarrying April had upset him but was trying to find a way to calm him.


	23. Getting Used To Things

**A/N**

**More of the story but thanks to Minionfan4Ever for reviewing since it means a lot plus I like where it's going.**

**Gru is helping out with things but Oaken will help too.**

* * *

><p>That early evening, Pricat was telling stories about the Minion North Pole as they were in awe but Jewel smi,ed knowing that what Pricat was getting things right seeing Agnes wondering where Aloha was, as Gru explained he had wanted to go back to Hawali to be with Humu, since they were Family.<p>

Oaken understood as he knew the little girl was the purple minion pup's best friend knowing Gru woukd help her out.

He was surprised seeing a purple furred female minion holding a sceptre wearing a hooded purple top with black sleeves and black trousers chuckling, since Pricat had told her about Oaken making him surprised.

"Who're you, you look cool." Oaken said.

"I'm Pandora, Pricat's older twin sister and a guardian minion." she told him.

"Cool." Oaken said seeing Pricat there.

She had heard about what had happened with Humu but knew that things would be okay, and was seeing dream sand making Oaken in awe explaining.

"That is so cool, but hope things work out." Oaken to,d her.

She understood but knew the holidays was a time of miracles and magic which Oaken understood very well.

They were havingbfun and flying over town.

* * *

><p>April heard crying around four in the morning being curious as it was Kai and Kenai knowing Humu leaving had upset them, making her underdtand but was comforting them.<p>

"Mommy doesn't want us, she left us, Aloha too." Kai said as his brother nodded.

April knew Jewel had been like this after she had left her at the shelter but even though she hadn't given birth to them, she was acting like their mother.

"It wasn't her fault, as adults have it rougher than pups, but everything is gonna be okay, you'll see." April said seeingbthem calm down.

She kissed them goodnight as they were out like lights unaware that Gru had seen but impressed since she was Jewel's mother but saw her getting coffee humming.

"I saw how you dealt with Kai and Kenai which was very sweet, but you can relate since Carl to,d me about what happened but very happy you guys are back together.

I know Jewel is happy about this plus you fit in well." Gru to,d her making April blush as it was cute plus he knew things would be okay.

He knew that the girls and Minions along with the pups were looking forward to the holidays seeing that Pricat was with Pandora, as that was something he had to tell April about in case since he could see Pandora hoping Pricat was okay.


	24. Christmas Crazies

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to Minionfan4Ever for reviewing and know that she likes plus April is her Mimion baby.**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

><p>Pandora laughed as she, Oaken and Pricatvwere havingbfun at the park since Pandora had used her powers to make it snow more so they were havingbfun having snowball fights among other things, since they had been busy gettingvready for the holidays but Pandora had sensed stress in the house.<p>

Pricat had explained some of it making Pandora understand knowing that Aloha needed a bit of Christmas spirit making Oaken underdtand because his father did that for minion pups too as Pricat hoped things had cooled down a little.

"We should go see, and we can help, well Pan can." Pricat said.

Pandora nodded as they were flying home unaware April had seen wondering if she was dreaming or awake goingbto check on Kai, Kenai and Jewel seeing they were sound asleep relieving her.

Pricat was seeing Aloha being naughty, wrecking some of the decorations startling Pricat, since Aloha was such a sweet pup.

"Whatbthe heck got into you, as this isn't you!" Pricat yelled making them surprised at her yelling but understood.

Gru entered but surprised at what Aloha had done, making Oaken sigh

"Come with me Aloha, we need to talk." Gru saidvas Pricat gulped but was fixing the mess.

"He's gonna be on the Naughty list for sure, as thatvwas pretty bad." Oaken said to them.

"Can't you convince your Dad, that Aloha is having a rough time?" Pricat said seeing a sad look on Oaken's face.

"Nope around this two week period, it's final, Aloha is gonna get nothing but fruitcake in his stocking." Oaken said.

Pandora underdtood but knew North woukd bring gifts but Pricat nodded, knowing Humu leaving was why Aloha was acting up.

They were going to bed as the sun rose.

* * *

><p>The next morning Agnes was worried because she couldn't find Aloha, unaware of the chaos he had caused but found her Dad there making Gru sigh explaining seeing her sad as Lucy knew she would be okay once they gave her time to calm down seeing Kevin and Dave under mistletoe kissing making Edith grossed out, but Margo thought it was sweet.<p>

"Eww I almost lost my appetite, from that!" Edith said.

"One day when you're older, you'll understand." Dave said as Kevin nodded going to the lab seeing Eldora making mulled wine from scratch making the other Minions happy but the pups were curious thinking it was juice taking gulps when the adults weren't around, giggling and hiccuping running off.

Nefario was concerned finding out that there was spilled mulled wine on the lab floor but that the pups had drank half a batch of it so had to tel, their parents.

Kevin was understanding seeing a sick Kiko clutching her tummy as Dave was worried for her plusBrooke andSulley were not themselves and outside making Nefario worry, seeing then throw eggs

Chomper caught them but they had been sick but knew ginger ale and love woukd help but understood theybthoughtbthe mulled wine was punch tucking them into bed


	25. A Christmas Surprise

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to Minionfan4Ever for reviewing for reviewing plus she helped inspire this chaptervsincecwevwere imagining how Gru woukd reactvtomthe pups being drunk **

**Mark gets blamed in this chapter but Pricat sets him straight**

* * *

><p>wasn't amused thatvthe pups had tried mulled wine and wondered who in their right or wrong minds had let them knowing one Minion who loved getting others into trouble, Mark goingbto talk to him unaware Pricat had heard, and had to warn Mark.<p>

Shevwas too late however seeing Mark trembling but wheezing as she knew Mark hadn't given the pups mulled wine, plus Eldora had left it there where little pup hands could reach it.

"Wait, as it wasn't him!" she said.

Gru faced the female purple minion with his arms crossed with an angry, impatient look on his face.

"Eldora was making mulled wine in the lab and shevwentbtomget something, but when she left, the pups got to,it and drank it plus Nefario to,d me there was mulled wine on the lab floor." Pricat said.

Chomper smi,ed along with Dave at this knowing she was right hoping Gru woukd realise hoping Eldora would explain.

Pricat knew Kevin was tending to Kiko but felt bad knowing Mimion pups were tough.

* * *

><p>Jewel was with Oaken but having fun ice skating, as Lucy had taken them and the girls while Gru was sorting things out plus Oaken had never done this back home so enjoying it making Margo chuckle knowing those two liked each other, seeing Edith going fast making her worry as Oaken understood, seeing Edith was mischievous.<p>

"It's okay, it's a good kind of mischievous, plus Gru says she has a lot of energy buts she'll calm down." Jewrl told him making him understand as they were getting hot cocoa as Lucy had gotten a text from Gru saying that Eldora was the one that had accidentally given the pups mulled wine.

"Is she in big trouble, Mommy?" Agnes asked her.

"No because it was an accident, plus the pups willbe okay but they'll be fine before Christmas." Lucy said to them making Jewelrelievedbut the mention of Christmas made her sad because it meant Oaken would have to go home.

Oaken understood but was hoping maybe after the ho,I days, he could come back but knew his father wouldn't allow it keeping it to himself.

"Oaken, you okay?" Pricat asked later as he shook his head.

"I was realising that Christmas is approaching and I want to maybe stay here after the holidays but my Dad would never let me." Oaken said as she understood.

"Maybe he will as he might see how being here is helping, since you're making friends and helping out." she told him.

Oaken realised she was right but was hoping she was right.

But they were unaware that Gru had gotten them a Christmas vacation to Hawali since they loved beaches since the dawn of time but Oaken was curious

"Hawali is going to rock, since Kevin is pretty fixated with that place." Mark said as April was excited but Carl was excited but quiet as Dave understood

He knew that was where Carl had met Humu but it would be okay as April would be with him plus their pups would have fun but we're going shopping for clothes.


	26. Taking Care Of Dave

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing as she loves this story and things ard getting intresting.**

**While Gru and the others are out, the Minions have their annual paintball game.**

* * *

><p>Things were getting crazy as Gru, Lucy along with Nefario had gone out for the day and the Minions were having their annual paintball match but Kevin's team were winning making Mark annoyed because he was losing, getting an idea, using Dave to distract Kevin as he put on a purple minion mask, pretending to be Kevin and hit him with a paint ball making Kevin annoyed as he shot Mark.<p>

"That's for trying to imitate me!" Kevin snarled making Mark gulp knowing how scary Kevin could be when angry seeing his team had won, kissing Dave in victory surprising Oaken since nothing like this happened.

"It's okay, it's just a fun game we play every year, when the adults are gone." Jewel told him seeingbthem clean up with Phil's help as he was a maid.

"That's good, we got most of it taken care of so Dad won't freak when he gets home, since we cleaned up." Dave said.

Kevin then was hanging upside down, putting his finger to his nose, which he called a love boop making Dave chuckle.

"I love you too, Kev." he said.

April smiled at this because it was cute wondering how they had gotten together, as Dave explained making her underdtand, finding it cute.

"Does Gru know, about them?" April asked.

"Yes he does, but finds it cute because they're adorable and they have pups but Dave's eldest, Leo is helping a master but Kevin has a surprise for him." Carl told her.

She was curious but saw the jeep meaningbthe others were home.

Gru knew they had their paintball match while they were out, but Dave chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, stuffed crust, our favourite!" the pups said as it was dinner time but zGru was busy with things and had ordered pizza since he didn't feel like cooking but Dave and Kevin were outside in the snow seeing something flying towards Dave, Spock his alien friend.<p>

"He must've missed you, after this long while." Kevin told him.

Dave giggled as the three of them were playing in the snow, but Lucy smiled seeing this since Dave had to,d her about Spock but they were having too much fun to go inside, making her underdtand.

Kevin saw Dave getvsleepy picking him up gently going inside but wrapping his purple furred arms around him because his fur kept him warm in the cold for a bit hearing Dave whimper going inside tucking him into their bed.

He was putting an ice pack on his head but let him sleep, knowing he was sick but getting Gru hoping he wasn't too busy, making him understand going to Dave and Kevin's room seeing Dave wasn't too good.

"We were playing in the snow, and Spick visited so we stayed out longer and that's why he got sick." Kevin explained.

Gru understood as he woukd get medicine telling Kevin to look after him making the purple minion nod.

"Just rest Dave, we'll get ya better-" he said feeling pain in his ears.

Dave saw a look of pain on Kevin's purple furred face knowing his ears were hurting again but being tough as Gru could see but woukd help him out.


	27. Sleepwalking

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing forvreviewingbsince she is enjoying the story **

* * *

><p>After a few days, Dave saw that Kevin was feeling better but Dave was still sick plus they were goingbto Hawalimin the New Year so they could enjoy the holidays but Gru sighed, as he was letting them rest up and enjoy the holidays since Eldora was using family recipes she had used when Chomper and Pricat along with Pandora when they were babies.<p>

She made sure that the minion pups didn't touch her new batch of mulled wine after last time, but saw April feeding Kai and Kenai cookies as both Minion pups making Eldora smile because it was cute since she was their mother now, sort of.

"Aww that's so sweet, as they love you, despite their mother running away." Eldora told her making April underdtand.

"Yes we are becoming family, but Mark is being mischievous as usual, he might not get presents if he keeps it up." April replied seeing Mark chasing Kevin.

Eldora shook her purple furred head as her bangs covered her eyes.

Chomper was with Sulley playing but heard Kevin yell and Mark giggle seeing Gru there seeing Kevin in a rope trap.

"Mark, this has to stop, as you can be sweet but why do you have to pester?" Gru said.

"It's funny Dad, you know that?" Mark said as Kevin got down but had an nasty bruise making Gru worty.

He was getting an ice pack on it but saw Mark had ran off sighing, as he knew Mark was beingva jerk.

Plus the pups were in the pop tent pretending to camp since they couldn't in the backyard, so Gru found it cute seeingbthe pups in pyjamas knowing it was nearly bedtime plus Jewel was with them.

They were havingbfun and havingva pillow fight laughing as Chomper and Pricat watched chuckling softly because it was cute seeing Pricat enter making the pups happy since they loved her stories.

* * *

><p>Dave was scared because Kevin was sleep walking again, being Sir Kevin, wearing make shift armour holding a toy sword as he was locked in his dream world which happened a while ago.<p>

"Kev, wake up!" Dave said worried.

Chomper along with Pricat woke up, hearing the commotion seeing what was going on, as Kevin had Mark cornered making the male minion scared as Pricat used her psychic powers to spill milk on Kevin, waking him up.

"Huh, what's going on?" he asked.

"You were sleep walking again but you really scared Mark, look!" Dave said seeing Mark had an accident seeing him run off blushing making Pricat underdtand.

"Sorty about scaring everybody, as Imdon't kmow when I sleep walk, remember?" Kevin told them.

"It's okay but Gru can help, he always does." Pricat told him.

Kevin knew he woukd never hurt his family as he was a big purple furred sweetie but he saw Gru there since he had found Mark changing into clean pyjamas knowing Kevin had been sleep walking.

"We need to work on your sleep walking problem." Gru told Kevin as he nodded but Mark saw sadness on Kevin's face knowing he hadn't meant to scare him.


	28. Christmas Eve Antics

**A/N**

**More of the story and know MinionFan4Ever is goingbto love it **

**It's Christmas Eve and the family are verybexcited plus Kevin is working on his sleepwalking **

* * *

><p>A week had passed and it was Christmas Eve morning as the minions and girls were excited along with the minion pups because Santa and Santa Minion were coming tonight so we're being extra good plus Lucy had made pancakes but they were talking excitedly, so Lucy smiled because it was adorable.<p>

Plus they had been baking cookies for Santa and Santa Minion with Lucy which Bru found adorable but was worried seeing Kevin wasn't up going to check on him finding him there with dark rings under his eyes because he was working on sleepwalking.

"Let's get ya some coffee into ya, and that might help." Gru told the male purple minion.

Dave understood as he cared about Kevin a lot and knew to the male purple minion, not sleeping was his way of dealing with sleep walking.

He saw him gulp down black coffee making Gru sigh but was knowing that he wanted Christmas to be perfect for the family, seeing Kiko go get maple syrup as Kevin was drinking it since this helped her father wake up

"That's where the maple syrup goes, after we buy it." Gru muttered.

Lucy giggled as it was cute seeing Kevin get jittery feeling more awake making Kiko giggle activating her super suit and going to have fun.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the girls and pups were in the living room tired after playing in the snow which made Gru smile knowing they weren't goingbto sleep tonight waiting for Santa seeing Kevin walk in yawning, as he saw Gru on the couch curling up on his lap, but Gru didn't mind because it was cute plus Kevin needed to sleep.<p>

Agnes was also taking an nap making Edith and Margo underdtand but knew tomorrow would be fun and they would be getting presents tomorrow which made the Minions and girls excited.

Gru knew things were goingbto be nuts plus Mark was building a Santa trap which Chomper was helping with, but had kept it on the down low since they thought it would be hilarious.

Sulley hoped that it was okay but Chomper explained they were just havingbfun and not goingbto hurt Santa but she underdtood plus was wearing her Elsa dress which was adorable so sighed plus they were having take out for dinner making them excited .

Pricat wondered what the heck Mark was up to now, but Chomper had given Sulley a plate of cookies so she wouldn't tell her mother what he was helping Mark with.

"Nothing, Pricat." Mark lied.


	29. At The North Pole

**A/N**

**more of the story but thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing as she loves it but she likes it**

**Mark is hoping that his Santa trap works plus Edith is helping**

* * *

><p>Later that night after everybody had fallen asleep including the pups, Chomper and Mark snuck out of their rooms to snap the Santa trap unaware Edith had followed them but impressed that they had made this knowing Gru might be mad at them if he found out.<p>

"We hid it from the others so they woukdn't tell, plus it's for fun." Mark said placing cookies and milk near the trap knowing Santa loved those things.

Edith was excited to see how this would work but she, Chomper and Mark were hiding to see Santa but heard sleigh bells as Santa's sleigh was on the roof but she had a better idea, climbing up the chimney using her ninja skills, seeing the sleigh climbing into it hiding under the many gifts.

Chomper was impressed following her as this was turning into a big adventure seeing Santa back up, getting into the sleigh, but they felt the sleigh take off seeing Santa delivering gifts to kids across the world.

As the sun rose, the sleigh returned to the North Pole impressing Chomper and Edith climbing out seeing elves everywhere.

"This is awesome, and not many kids get to see this place Chomper." Edith told the male purple minion.

"Yeah the others woukd freak, if they found out." Chomper said.

But Santa was surprised seeing them realising they had been in his sleigh chuckling knowing they were from the Gru house so had to get them back.

Edith was doing karate but Chomper was exploring since he was never goingbto be here again.

They were having fun but couldn't wait to tell the others where they had been.

* * *

><p>Gru was worried because Chomper and Edith were missing unaware they were at the North Pole plus Gru was surprised by what Mark had did hearing something come down the chimney seeing Chomper and Edith there.<p>

"Where've you guys been?" Gru asked curious.

"The North Pole, Dad!

We snuck into Santa's sleigh last night, after he came to bring our gifts and after he got caught in Mark's Santa trap." Edith said to them making the others surprised, because they were curious and asking questions .

Pricat saw that Oaken was still here despite the fact it was Christmas morning, seeing him hug Jewel making her giggle.

"He talked to his Dad and he let him stay but I'm happy for him." Jewel explained


	30. Party Antics

**A/N**

**More of the story but thanks to MinionFan4Ever for the reviews**

**It's Christmas but a lot is happening**

* * *

><p>It was later Christmas Day and the pups were goofing around from excitement especially Kiko since her Dad was like that and he and the others were just as excitable but they were having fun and being Famiky since that was what the holidays were all about but Gru was putting an altar in the lab because April and Carl were getting remarried which made the family happy.<p>

Jewel was the flower pup but it was a beautiful ceremony despite the pups giggling when April and Carl kissed which was normal but afterwards, the pups were playing in the snow since dinner woukd be late since Chomper had eaten the turkey and they didn't have a back up making Pricat shake her purple furred head at her husband.

"So what, I was hungry!

Plus we had the wedding!" Chomper said as Eldora chuckled.

"It's the holidays, these things happen." she said.

"And for once, it wasn't me!" Mark said as Chomper was annoyed.

Gru sighed as he was thinking but their only option was to eat out and hoping he woukdn't regret it, goingbto tell them seeingbthe Minions excited along with the girls despite him laying down ground rules.

"Hey it'll go well, you'll see." Lucy told him.

They were going to Denny's since it was a big place but Gru hoped that the place was still standing after they left but Lucy was helping him be positive seeing Eldora agree.

Kevin was still sleepy since he had helped wrap gifts plus he didn't want to sleepwalk here of all places but Dave was ordering him soda since that woukd help him wake up a bit seeing him drink a pitcher of root beer.

"Feeling better, Kev?" Dave asked him.

"Eeyup!" Kevin said making Agnes giggle.

She and Kevin were My Little Pony fans which Mark teased him about but Kevin ignored him because it was okay, but hungry ordering a lot of food along with Chomper making Gru worry.

"Gru, purple minions love food, remember?" Lucy said.

"Yes, I know." Gru replied.

He just hoped not too much chaos would happen because their Famiily had a reputation for chaos so was seeing them calm surprised Gru knowing that the purple minions could behave, if given the chance,

* * *

><p>That night in the lab, they were having a party which Gru didn't mind since it was cute plus the minions had been pretty calm when out at dinner, seeingbthem becoming wild like they normally were so saw them eating, dancing and being hyper.<p>

"Arribas!" Agnes yelled dressed in a Mexican poncho and sombrero like at that Cinco De Mayo party which Gru found adorable seeing she had eaten a few churros making him worry because he didn't want her sick.

Kevin and Pharrell were drinking maple syrup and being wild and crazy, dancing as Mark was recording with his iPhone but putting it online since they loved doing that, making videos and putting them online.

"Yeah!" Chomper yelled using the zip line making Edith chuckle because she was being mischievous but he was used to it.

Gru knew that they would be tired come morning but underdtood, as they wanted to have fun plus the holidays was the time to party.

Gru chuckled at their antics knowing they were gonna be sore on the morning


	31. Under ThevWeather

**A/N**

**More of the story but thanks to MinionFan4Ever forvreviewing**

**Kai, Kenai and Jewel are sick but April and Carl will take care of them **

* * *

><p>was concerned because itbwas the day aftervChristmas and the Minions were exhausted from their antics yesterday feeling bad seeing a sleepy Kevin with dark rings under his eyes.<p>

"Get me some maple syrup or coffee, stat!" Gru said as Edith got him maple syrup as the purple minion sipped but found a tired Dave on the couch.

"Aww come on buddy, let's go take an nap." Kevin said to him going upstairs because Bru knew how those two liked each other.

But the minion pups were okay, and playing in the snow but Edith was surprised seeing red, itchy spots appear on both Kai and Kenai meaning they either had chicken or minion pox but they were still playing along with Jewel, since Purple, itchy spots had appeared on her but she felt she was okay.

After a while, Kai and Kenai along with Jewel passed out making the girls worry.

"But all the adult minions are asleep, but we can get Dad or Nefario to help." Margo stated as she had Kai in her arms while Agnes had Kenai in her arms but Edith had Jewel on her back going inside goingbto the lab.

Both Gru and Nefario were stunned seeing that Kai and Kenai along with Jewel were sick.

"They're gonna be okay, right Daddy?" Agnes asked.

"Yes sweetie, but we have to tell April and Carl." Gru told her.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Jewel awoke in her room in bed feeling really yucky wondering how she had gotten here seeing her mother on her bed.<p>

"You're awake sweetie, which is good because you and your brothers are sick." April told her.

"Really, we're sick?" Jewel asked coughing.

"Your brothers have chicken and minion pox but you have measles but you guys will get better but we have to miss Hawali." April said.

"Aww we were looking forward to going!" Jewel said.

April understood seeing her asleep since Nefario had given her medicine goingbto see Carl since he was in Kai and Kenai's room, seeing both male pups asleep.

He knew that there woukd be other times seeing the other minions awake but we're quiet as Kevin underdtood but Dave had a surprise for the male purple minion for when they got to Hawaii.

Kevin was feeling bad for April and Carl's pups as being sick but knew they woukd get better plus they woukd bring the pups gifts back since they couldn't go this time plus Kiko felt bad that her favourite cousins couldn't come.

"They woukdn't enjoy it so much, if they came when sick." Kevin told her.


	32. Sunburn

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing **

**While April and Carl are tending to their pups, the others are in Hawali**

* * *

><p>April was hoping that Kai, Kenai and Jewel would get better soon but we're having a honeymoon on Minion Beach which was kind of like Hawali so was wearing hula skirts and hula dancing as Jewel was thinking it was romantic despite not understanding romance being a pup so just found it cute.<p>

Kai and Kenai were in their room but Jewel was in her room but bored because she wanted to go play despite being sick making Carl worry because she might get sicker and was getting her back inside.

"Aww but I' bored, Daddy!" she said coughing.

"I know but you need to get better before you can." Carl told her tucking.

her back in but leaving her be.

He hoped the others were okay in Hawaii

April had a feeling that things were getting intresting

* * *

><p>In Honolulu, Agnes was looking for Aloha as she knew he had went to find Humu because they were like Family despite the fact Margo knew Aloha might not come back with them, even if Agnes did find him but Edith found them.<p>

"A,Ohana got adopted by a minion couple in here meaning he got a home." she told them making Agnes sad but wanted Aloha to be happy and knew he probably was.

Dave had proposed to Kevin and he had said yes making Kiko and Ponyo excited meaning they would be siblings once their fathers got married.

Gru saw Chomper and the others excited but Lucy felt bad for Agnes but knew it would be okay as time went on

She saw her daughter's playing on the beach but Kiko was going surfing with the others making Edith chuckle as she was searching for treasure after watching adventure movies.

Gru sighed knowing that chaos was bound to happen especially in a place with a volcano but saw Kevin tanning and drinking ice tea but was sunburnt all over making Dave worry but saw Kevin look chilled out and steam came out of his hair meaning he'd had way too much sun for a purple minion.

"Let's go take a relaxing bath, okay?" he said going to the hotel carrying Kevin.

"Daddy's gonna be okay, right?" Kiko asked.

"Yes getting sunburnt messes with your father's head, but he'll be okay." Gru told her.

She was relieved.


	33. Cuddle Time

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing as she likes it**

**Gru and the others are enjoying their vacation while Kevin is dealing with sunburn**

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Kevin was in the bath but Dave had filled it with aloe Vera to cool him down after getting sunburnt but Dave was gettingvready for dinner but knew that things were crazy since Edith was causing mischief but he was worrying about Kevin, his purple furred fiance but wanted to hug him but knew it could anger the burn.<p>

He saw Kevin relaxing as Gru entered but chuckled as he knew Kevin never put sun screen on at the beach meaning he always got sunburnt seeing Kevin walking slowly whimpering plus his entire purple furred body was lighter, like he was glowing!

"Poir Kev, this is why I tell you to,put sunscreen on, at least Dave helps you out.

Plus we're goung to a luau." Gru said making Kevin excited as he loved them putting on a black shirt and shorts but Mark was making remarks about Kevin's sunburn.

"It's Mr Glowstick!" Mark said giggling as Kevin snarled.

"If I wasn't too much in pain, I woukd hit you so hard." He said as Dave squeezed Kevin's purple furred hand gently to calm him.

"Thanks Dave, as Mark grinds my coffee beans!" Kevin growled as they were hungry unaware Humu worked here surprising them, as Dave texted April.

Humu was stunned seeing them but wondered where Carl was, surprised he or April wasn't here.

"Their pups got sick, before we left." Chomper said.

"Oh." Humu told them.

* * *

><p>Carl was surprised getting a text from Dave showing that Humu was working at the luau surprising April but saw Jewel scratching herself making Carl worry.<p>

"Sweetie, you can't scratch, it causes scars!" April said putting mittens on Jewel's hands the way they had with the boys's hands so they wouldn't scratch but we're starting to get better but Carl saw red spots appear on April making him worry.

"Did you ever have minion pix, as a pup?" Carl asked.

"No, why?" April asked feeling yucky.

"Look in the mirror April, sweetie." Carl told her seeing her surprised and burning up as he was carrying her to bed seeing Jewel stunned, along with Kai and Kenai getting onto the bed with her, cuddling her.

Carl already had minion and chicken pox so couldn't catch it again, but was scared because minion pon was rough on adults.

"Mommy looks pretty sick, huh?" Kenai said as Carl nodded.

He was staying away from Jewel because he didn't want to catch measles but Jewel understood finding it cute they were having family time.

He had been following the others on Bananabook.

He was not surprised that Kevin had gotten sunburn but he was cuddling April as Kai, Kenai and Jewel were in bed.


	34. Taking Care Of Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for for reviewing **

**In this chapter, things are getting intresting **

* * *

><p>Mark was irritating Kevin which made the male purple minion angry and he wanted to kick Mark's butt as Dave saw Kevin punch Mark walking off as Dave chuckled.<p>

"Rgat's what you get for teasing him, Mark since you did call him a Glowstick because of his sunburn, but he'll cool down." Dave said as Mark stomped off but he was going after Kevin, finding him under a palm tree since the sun and him didn't mix but Dave was sitting beside him.

"Hey good looking, how're you doing, after the burn?" Dave asked.

"Okay but Mark had that coming, as he grinds my beans a lot, but I restrained myself but I heard April got minion pox, but Carl will help her." Kevin said as Dave nodded.

He saw their pups in the ocean, making Kevin chuckle as it was cute.

Dave knew that they were getting used to being a Family of their own.

Gru smiled as he thought this cute because they were a good family but wondered one day, if they would go to Despicable University when they were older.

He was worried because Carl was stuck home but he was making the best of it tending to his pups and to April who had minion pox.

They were having fun but Kevin was quiet but there were blisters on him but Dave was helping him out as he was wearing his hula skirt.

* * *

><p>Carl was tending to April as she was feeling sick and itchy making him worry because he didn't want her toget scars since Kai and Kenai were getting better making Carl relieved as he cared about his pups and April which made April smile but she was drinking up.<p>

"It's okay April, as you'll get better soon." Carl told her.

"I hope so, but the others are probably having fun, in Hawali but they'll tel,us when they get back." April told him coughing.

He was rubbing her back but he was on their bed cuddling her, making her smile since she cared about him and were cuddling him.

Carl giggled as she smiled because they knew the Family was coming home in a few days and hoped that things were okay but they were watching movies.


	35. Becoming A Father

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope MinionFan4Ever likes**

**It's New Year's and awhile the family are preparing for the New Year's Eve party, Mark adopts a pup**

* * *

><p>A few days later, the family were home but Gru saw April and Carl asleep as they had been up but he gasped, seeing Carl grouchy and unlike himself feeling his head as it was a cold as April understood but would take care of him, but Kevin understood as he knew that Gru had been worrying about them, but April stared at him seeing he was still recovering from sunburn, knowing New Year's was coming up and got crazy every year.<p>

Plus they were having their annual New Year's party but they were excited plus the pups were looking forward to staying up late making their parents chuckle but we're ordering food from the on line store as always but Mark was goingbto thevAVL shelter as he was considering adoption because he saw how Dave, Chomper and Kevin loved being father's but needed to find the pup that suited him.

He was unsure but found a male pup playing by himself as he understood since he was like that as a pup but was curious.

He saw him hug his leg making Mark smile because itbwas cute wondering what he was called, hearing it's name was Nick making him stunned since that was Santa's first name but deciding to adopt him.

They were going home but Gru was surprised as Mark was surprised seeing Nick hide.

"Aww somebody's shy, huh?" Gru said.

"Yes but he will be okay." Mark told him.

Gru smiled as this was cute but Kevin was stunned.

"Who let you adopt a pup, Mark?" he said.

"Dad said it was Ojay, plus you guys have pups!" Mark countered as Gru shook his head knowing this happened all the time.

"Geez guys, you guys are so immature!" Gru told them.

Kevin snarled, scaring Nick as Mark sighed.

He was seeing Mark cuddle Nick but Nick wondered what was going on but he explained they were having an New Year's Eve party making him excited but was excited seeing Kevin and Kiko running around hyped up from eating cookie dough, making Lucy giggle since it was cute.

She was surprised that Mark had adopted a pup but saw him hug her leg as it was cute but she saw Nick see the other pups playing but Sulley saw him scared but she assured him she and her cousins were safe, making him relax.

"Uncle Kevin and your Daddy argue a lot, but he didn't mean it." Kiko said as Sulley nodded but were relieving Nick.

Mark was relieved seeing Nick bonding with the pups as Kevin was sighing as he felt bad for scaring Nick as he was just a pup sighing but Gru underdtood since Kevin was sweet


	36. New Year's Mischief

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope MinionFan4Ever enjoys as I love my minions but like where the story went.**

**It's New Year's Eve and the minions are throwing a huge block party but Grunis worried for them since the neighbours don't know about them**

* * *

><p>It was now evening and the Minions were excited as it was New Year's Eve and we're having their usual party but were excited about things but we're taking it to the streets making Gru surprised since most of the neighbours didn't know about them, but he had made them think they were his kids like the girls and was concerned that they might be taken from him plus the girls were joining in.<p>

Kevin was in a tux with sequin skulls which fitted him but Dave found it adorable plus Kiko was wearing her super suit making Ponyo her new sister giggle plus Kevin had made one for her, and we're having major fun plus the neighbours were curious since they had seen the Minions running around..

Lucy saw her husband look worried wondering why, as he explained that to the neighbours, they didn't know about them plus he said they were his kids making her giggle sensing it was true.

"It is because you care about them, like the girls so it's understandable you're scared but they're pretty brave from helping you steal stuff including the moon when you were a villain to helping with the girls and us." Lucy told him.

The girls understood but saw most of the neighbourhood was enjoying it surprising Gru as Lucy knew that she had been right.

* * *

><p>Later that evening around midnight, fireworks were going off making the neighbourhood surprised and enjoying it but in the lab, the Minions were partying more and Gru knew things would get chaotic plus they woukd be sore in the morning when they woke up.<p>

Lucy knew that it would be okay but underdtood Gru's worry, because he cared about them but smiled as he saw how cute they were eggnog but saw Nefario annoyed.

He knew that the minions were partying but Kevin saw Nick with the other pups havingbfun and eating treats making the purple minion happy as he wanted to talk to him making Nick curious.

"I didn't mean to scare you, it's just your Dad grinds my beans sometimes." Kevin explained but he was sighing.

Nick hugged him making him smile.

"I guess we're cool now, huh?" Kevin said.

Nick nodded as they were having fun.

Gru smiled as he found this adorable since he knew this was the pup's first day being part of the family so knew Kevin was trying to help the pup seeing him bond with the family.


End file.
